Code Geass: The Demonic Knight
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: Lelouch needs power and seeks it through the most violent person in the army The Kngiht of Ten. Thorugh him he gains power and reputation becomeing the kngiht of two and is known as the Demon of Britannia or the Demonic Knight. rated T might go up
1. The day a Demon is born

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

This story is a practice to see if I can find a good writing style for myself

"Today marks exactly one week since my mother has been killed and in one month I will be meeting with the emperor of Britannia about this matter. There is still something I need to know and for that reason I need power above all else. I am tired of sitting outside the villa weeping like a little child and I will find out who did it. I will find out who killed my mother"

The sun set on another day but that night everything changed my life would change forever. I decided it was time I rested and as I was leaving I ran into him the man who could give me power. I bumped into him making me land on the ground and as I looked up I saw him. The Vampire of Britannia Luciano Bradley "Oh it's you, your highness"

"Luciano Bradley?" He is the one who can help me and he is the one who can give me the power I seek

"Who else"

"I need your help, I need you to teach me how to fight, how to become strong"

"Heheh, a little pipsqueak like you thinks he can become strong?"

"I have to become strong"

"Would you be willing to sacrifice all that's important to you for this power? Your family, your pride, and even your life?"

"If it's the only way then yes"

"Hehe I like that glare you have, maybe I can teach you if you answer me a very important question and memorize the answer"

"What question?"

"What is most important to people?"

"What is most important? Umm I don't know"

"Their life"

"Their life? But I thought people cared for other things as well?"

"Oh you are mistaken; everyone cares only about themselves no matter who they are"

"Even my mother"

"Yes, she fought for Britannia but in her heart she only wanted to be acknowledged more by the emperor. She did it for a selfish reason for all humans are selfish. She was killed by others for selfish reasons and even you want power for a selfish reason"

"What about the love I have for my sister?"

"If she didn't care about you could you continue to go on? Of course not and if she hated you then you couldn't live with yourself and would feel hurt. You love her because you want her to love you as well"

I-I couldn't believe it everything he says make sense to me. He is right everyone is selfish and me wanting power is also selfish. Even so I need the power to find out the truth in the lies "I understand" A satisfaction grin came across his face like he wanted me to understand it

"Very well then, tomorrow I will teach you how to fight"

----------------------------------------------Tomorrow------------------------------------------

"I see you're here, than let me lay down a few rules. One you do exactly what I say no matter what morals you have and no matter how you feel. Two you are not a prince, you are my subordinate and you will be treated as such. Three enjoy who you fight and enjoy it more when you kill them"

"I understand"

"Good, now do you know how to pilot a knightmare frame?"

"A little, my mother taught me how to make it move"

"Good then you can learn how dodge"

"Dodge what?"

"Me"

Not even in a million years did I know what I was getting myself into. We got to use the new knightmare frames called Glasgows and we each got into one. I thought that it would just be some blank rounds fired for practice or something but oh no. Live ammunition and real daggers hidden away in the knightmare. The first few seconds I could swear I heard him laughing as he unloaded all his ammo into trying to shoot and sometimes I like to think kill me. When he finished with that all but the legs were still intact and moveable. How I survived the first day still is a surprise in my mind for then he decided to chase me all around with that dagger and even cut open my cockpit. To make matters worse he made sure the auto eject and eject were unusable. Luckily for me we ran out of energy before he had a chance to continue

"Very good for a first day but it gets better"

"Better how?"

"Well you did a good job avoiding me and even blocked a few of my swings with the dagger. To me this was a fun day and it will only get better"

"I have a question, were you actually trying to kill me?"

"Of course, the fear I could sense from you was so exhilarating and it made it so much fun for me and besides people only learn when their life is in peril"

"No wonder they call you the homicidal genius"

"I take pride in that name thank you very much"

"I figured as much"

"Don't worry in due time they will be speaking your name with fear as they do mine and what's better they will say it because it is you not because of your family name"

All I could do is nod before heading back to the room that was a temporary measure until I am shipped out of Britannia. Luciano stops me before I get to far "where do you think you are going"

"To bed?"

"Your bedroom is the other way now, since you are now my subordinate you will be sleeping like one"

He pointed to a barracks somewhat near his own personal quarters but since I had no choice I reluctantly went over there and knocked on the door two young girls appear opening the door both to look about fifteen

"Oh hello young prince what brings you here your highness?" (Girl 1)

"Luciano Bradley told me to sleep her because I am under his training"

"Wow that is very unusual. He usually only accepts female pilots for whatever reason, you must have made a good impression on him" (Girl 2)

"Oh how very rude of us we didn't even introduce ourselves I am Malina Agata"

"And my name is Emilia Kaja"

"Hello I am Lelouch Lamperouge"

When I said my name both girls gave me weird looks for whatever reason. I guess they never expected me to say my mother's maiden name or even introduce myself

"Your highness? I think Emilia and I are confused as to why you are introducing yourself"

"It's because as long as I am training under the knight of ten I am not considered royalty only another subordinate"

"You're so cute and acting so mature for one so young"

Both girls went to either side of me and decided to give me a hug. "Why are you two hugging me? Please let go"

"We don't have to; since you are just a subordinate like us we can do things like this and for now on if I were you I would be sleeping with one eye open"

What they said gave me a shiver up my spine. I had no clue to what they meant by that or why they were hugging and won't let go. All I do know is that every night here will feel like a very long night.

After they finished hugging me like a teddy bear they let me in and showed me around. Everything was so girlish but it was all very clean at least. From what I understand it was currently only those two girls living here and the squad that was led by Luciano Bradley is the Valkyrie Squadron. Though at the moment it only consists of two female members.

"And here will be your room" They opened a door and let me a blank bedroom with nothing inside but a bed "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call one of us we would be happy to help" Then they left leaving me in here in this room.

"Those girl's sure act strangely I wonder why? Oh well I am tired and need some sleep" I fall asleep only to be awoken what feels like a few minutes by the sun shining through my window. I look down my body to see my clothes missing and replaced by a small Britannian soldier uniform. I quickly run out of my room to see the two girls sitting their eating breakfast

"You're up that's great. Hey Emilia could you pass the butter?"

"Sure thing Malina. Would you like some food Lelouch?"

"Not right now for I want to know where my clothes are"

"Oh Malina and I changed you while you slept"

"Y-you did what!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

My face turned a nice light shade of red. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I a prince of Britannia had my clothes removed. "Aww how cute your blushing Lelouch"

"Malina you should quit teasing our young friend"

"I guess you're right, come on Lelouch enjoy some breakfast before it gets cold"

"A-alright" After breakfast I hurried over to meet Luciano Bradley who was waiting for me "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes I am"

"Good then get in the knightmare so we can begin"

The next two weeks continues like this with the knight of ten chasing me around shooting at me and actually try to kill me. After the two weeks he got orders to subdue a small rebellion. A very easy task for him but he decided to bring me alone so that I got a feel for battle.

"Let's see if that training paid off, if I didn't then you are dead"

"Training? All you did was spend two weeks trying to kill me"

"And your abilities with the knightmare improved did they now"

"Whatever can we just finish this up please?"

"Remember enjoy the battle and enjoy who you kill soldier and civilian alike"

"Yes my lord" Quickly after the conversation ended an array of bullets came hurdling toward us. We quickly spread out and decided to try and pincer them. Luckily for me I knew which button it was to fire the gun at least so the slow meaningless tanks proved no match for the knigtmares. Over the intercom I could hear the knight of ten's voice laughing and taking this all as a picnic.

"Lelouch I don't hear you enjoying it"

"I am sorry sir but this is my first time in battle so please just allow me to get used to it"

"Alright then, but you better not be calling for help for I will just let you die"

"I know" slash harkens and bullets from a oversized machine gun was it took to subdue some worthless terrorists that had only a few tanks, very few helicopters, and a lot few people holding pistols. "Those guys are idiots thinking that they can overcome knightmares with pistols" I could hear the screams of the rebels before they died. Finally realizing they couldn't win they ran into the town. While all this was happening there was an annoying Britannian news helicopter with a crazy reporter who actually enjoyed watching the knight of ten.

I approached the town and scanned all of it from the outskirts. I told Sir Bradley that I would be willing to sacrifice everything to achieve what I need to. I pointed my gun against the city and I could feel my stomach muscles clench up knowing what I would do. I pulled the trigger firing upon the defenseless town. I could hear the screams of so many: men, women, and children scream as their life is taken from them. All this because the terrorists hid within the city and I knew that this would only be the first of many horrible things I will be doing in the name of Britannia.

The civilians alive approached my knightmare begging me to stop. Offering me money, their women, anything I wanted if I would stop "I have a question for you all, you cower before me now is it because you all value your own lives? Answer this correctly and I might let you live" I had to know, I just had to reconfirm what he said. In this world does everyone only care about their own lives in the end?

"Yes we just want to live please stop it"

"I see" Those words were all that I could say before pointing my gun downwards at the mob before me and I fired upon them killing every single one of them. My expression did not change nor did my feelings everything he said was right. Once the screams of the civilians stopped I pointed my gun back at the town and continued to fire until everything I saw was ablaze.

"This is news reporter AF37 and down below I can see the Vampire of Britannia laughing as he continues his destruction but there is someone else with him, a new pilot perhaps? He his firing upon a town of civilians after the terrorists ran inside. A group of civilians ran to beg the pilot to stop but he just pointed the gun at them and killed them. Who is this new pilot? And is it possible that he is more dangerous than the Vampire of Britannia? He's fighting like a demon, destroying without pleasure like he must do it as a duty. A man like this must be a Demon of Britannia!"

Finally done please read and review and tell me if you like the writing style I need to know so I know if I should change it or something.

Not a lot of information is found on the Vampire of Britannia so I am assuming he was alive at this time.

The two girls under his command are not actually characters. The only girls that were confirmed in the series were two young girls that would be two young at this time to be in the army hope you enjoy the

And during the time Lelouch was attacking the terrorists is about the time Japan is being attacked. Lelouch does not participate in the invasion of Japan.

I think that's all hope you enjoyed and more to come hopefully.


	2. Writer's notes important

Writer's notes

I am at a stand still of what chapter to write next so I made a voting thing on all three of my most current stories and you will decide

This has been posted to all three of my stories do not vote on the reviews vote on my profile and when I put out the next chapter of one of my three chapters I will be refreshing the votes and we do it all again. Take care and i hope the chapter you want is the next one I write


End file.
